


Twisted

by xmhbstfrg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of Junchan, M/M, Wonhao, the others are mentioned - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhbstfrg/pseuds/xmhbstfrg
Summary: Soonyoung Dragged Minghao to some party against his will.And then they all played twister.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 50





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi !! It’s not a big big big story or anything but this has been in my notes for a while now and I said why not ? There may be gramatical errors, english is not my first language so,,, yeah 
> 
> I’m just feeding my wonhao agenda. At first I thought of making this story a bit spicy,,, but i preferred to keep it more like a silly story or something like that jdkdj anyway enjoy 🥺

Minghao didn’t want to be there. He just wanted to stay at home and enjoy his time alone, reading some books or painting with a glass of wine. He definitely did not want to be there.

Minghao was dragged to a "party" by his friend Soonyoung, he didn’t even knew whose party it was (soonyoung didn’t either). And by party Soonyoung meant «small gathering with people». Translated would be «at least 30 people».

The chinese guy was not the type of guy to go to parties, he was the stay at home guy or go to an art gallery guy.

Anyway, he was trying to make sure his friend could feel his hatred, staring at him, creating holes all over his body and Soonyoung was conscious of him but decided to be oblivious about it. 

Apparently it wasn’t that big for Soonyoung but Minghao felt his stomach twist when he saw so many people there. At least he dressed well; sleeveless tank top, black skinny jeans, lot of accessories, and thanks to the blonde guy next to him.

He sighed putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was sure of one thing: that would be a long boring night.

He eyed everyone and everything the house had. Apparently, a guy named Joshua was throwing the party. He looked good too, but Minghao kicked the thought away.

Wondering around, the chinese met Jeonghan, best friend of Joshua, nice features and angelic face but devilish vibes. Seokmin a ray of sunshine, big smile and easygoing. And Seungkwan, looked huggable but could kill you in seconds. Nice people, that wasn’t so bad. Was it? Nothing could go wrong.

About one hour later more people arrived at the house, at this point Minghao was chatting comfortably with Seungkwan and Seokmin, they were really funny or the alcohol had made him think that. He was having a good time, didn’t care about the fact he had no idea where Soonyoung was.

He saw a group of six boys that arrived not so long ago, his eyes glued to the tall guy with black hair, he wanted to pass his fingers through his hair. The guy was hot and that was an understatement.

Minghao was daydreaming about him when Seungkwan coughed, making the chinese shake his head realizing the unknown boy was looking at him too. _Great, now he was a weird stalker._

“Wonwoo.”

“Pardon?”

“His name is Wonwoo.” Seungkwan let out a small laugh. “The boy you’re drooling over.”

“I am not-“ he was cut off by Seokmin’s scandalous laugh. It wasn’t that funny.

“You are, Minghao.”

“Well... Can you blame me? Look at him! Who the fuck has that side profile? He would look good with my bites all over him.” He didn’t know why he was saying all that, the alcohol was more powerful than he thought. Seungkwan and Seokmin laughed again and Minghao frowned.

“Lucky for you, he’s not taken.”

“Lucky for me, he sure thinks I’m weird. He saw me. Staring. At. Him.”

“Minghao, you look hot as fuck and I’d bite you but sorry I have a boyfriend and he...” Pointed at Seokmin. “has a crush on your friend but I’m sure he agrees with me.”

Minghao snorted watching the other blushing at the comment. _Soonyoung... that fucker. **Where was he?**_ And the universe decided to answer that question by bringing the damn hamster with a certain group of boys, including the one named Wonwoo. _Fuck_. Apparently Wonwoo and Soonyoung were best friends (Minghao didn’t know that) and knew the others too: Seungcheol, Jihoon, Mingyu, Vernon (Seungkwan’s boyfriend) Junhui and Chan. _Wasn’t he too young?_ Vernon sat next to Seungkwan, pecking his lips and winning a punch on his shoulder from the other. _Okay, they were kinda cute._

Going back to Minghao’s mind, he was trembling on the inside. Wonwoo sat in front of him, looking at him up and down with those eyes and the chinese could feel his body burning. What the fuck was going on. The others sat too, and Jeonghan appeared with Joshua to play some games. Believe it or not, they brought a game called “twister” very childish in Minghao’s opinion but he didn’t say anything. He was still feeling Wonwoo’s eyes on him and all because he acted weird; like who the fuck stares at someone without knowing them? He needed more alcohol, so he drank all that was left in his cup, earning all sorts of looks. He did not care.

On the other hand, Wonwoo chuckled watching the cute guy in front of him gulping his drink. He saw him earlier watching him, more like staring at him like a cat.

He knew that he was handsome but still felt good.

So he did what he needed to do: ask Soonyoung for information. Suddenly he felt happy for coming to the party and not staying at the dorms reading books or playing games. Somehow the universe was on his side.

“Okay, listen: time to play!”

“Twister? Aren’t we too old for that?”

“Games can be for all ages, Chan. Except for you, you passed your bedtime.”

“Haha you think you’re funny, Seungkwan.”

“I am, but not everyone can be born with it.”

“You are right... like beauty. Not everyone has it.”

Everyone started laughing except for Seungkwan who was with his mouth wide open looking offended. Vernon tried not to laugh while his boyfriend glared at him.

“Vernon you little shit you have to disagree.” Vernon chuckled and took his hand before kissing it. “You are so fucking beautiful, Kwannie... I want to kiss all of you right now but you said you don’t like exhibitionism.” Some started to fake vomit.

“Enough, enough you lovey dovey beings.” Jeonghan spoked. “Again, we will play twister and I don’t care what you think. We are gonna have a really good time, heard me?” He smiled. A chill traveled on Minghao’s spine.

“While Joshua and Seungcheol set the thing we will choose our opponents and the looser has to drink two shots. Easy right? We all know how to play so... choose your partner, I will be the judge.”

Minghao looked lost, so lost like a stray cat in a alley. Obviously Seungkwan and Vernon would be together, Seokmin chose Soonyoung. Everyone chose someone except for him and Wonwoo. _Fucking great._

The results were: Mingyu & Jihoon, Seungcheol & Joshua, Vernon & Seungkwan, Soonyoung & Seokmin, Junhui & Chan, Wonwoo & Minghao.

He sank into the sofa, feeling nervous. Wonwoo saw that and sat next to him with a smile on his face. Minghao felt the need of scream right there. _Please, don’t sit next to me or i will have kiss you._

“Hey.” Wonwoo was the first to talk.

“Hey.”

Awkward silence.

“You’re going to lose.”

Minghao snorted.“You wish.”

“Wanna bet?” The taller grinned.

“I’m listening, babe.” Minghao froze at his own words but wonwoo didn’t flinch a bit about it, smiling at him.

“If I win, you’ll have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night.”

“Okay... but if you loose, well, I’ll tell you when you loose.” He smiled leaning forward.

“I’ll make you loose... Minghao.”

“How do you know my name?” He frowned but his mind went right to the fact that his name sounded so good with the older’s voice. _Please talk more_.

“Mmm, Should I tell you?” The black haired boy leaned more invading the other’s personal space, and minghao wasn’t having any problem with that.

“Yes, Wonwoo.” Minghao whispered, the corners of his lips raised in smile.

“How do you know mine?”

“I have some secrets too.”

Wonwoo let out a little laugh before licking his lips. “Alright.”

Their moment was not unnoticed by the others, specially Soonyoung who was grinning like a villain. He knew Minghao would be interested in Wonwoo.

They started playing, between laughs and shots the thirteen boys were having a good time, although Minghao and Wonwoo were on a bubble flirting.

It was Joshua and Seungcheol’s turn to play and somehow Joshua made the older fall and everyone saw it. Obviously Jeonghan ignored that and made Seungcheol drink three shots for “lying”.

“C’mon, Wonu and Minghao. Time to play.”

“I will let you go first.”

“Okay.”

Minghao did the thing with the arrow and jeonghan said: “Right hand on yellow!” with a mc voice. The chinese placed his hand on one of the yellow dots. He thought he could stay confident, he’d win and ask for his number; but that only happened on his mind. In reality he was shaking like a little puppy, things escalated quickly and the two of them ending facing each other. Minghao’s cheeks were tinted red, even his ears, and Wonwoo wasn’t so calm like he pretended to be.

They were lucky to have alcohol in their systems, making things more bearable. Jeonghan made the arrow spin twice dictating a new part of the body plus one color. Minghao lost it when Wonwoo’s had to put his whole body over him. 

Minghao was not prepared for that.

With all the drinks, and the fact that Wonwoo was hotter than hell, Minghao was having a hard moment to stay concentrated.

In fact, Minghao was not okay.

He closed his eyes, trying to evade the older’s gaze. _Soonyoung, I hate you._

“Are you okay, babe?”

Minghao’s body reacted at that, his skin bristled and the blush on his cheeks increased a lot. Bitting his lower lip moved his head. Wonwoo smirked at that, perfectly knowing what was causing on him. He lowered his body a little, making sure he was invading –even more– the younger’s space.

Minghao felt overwhelmed.

“Red like my favorite flower; cute.” Wonwoo whispered only for the other to hear and smirked.

Minghao giggled nervously, praying to all the gods of the world for a little bit of strength so he could answer something and not fall. His arms and legs were shaking. He decided to put the blame on the alcohol and not his gay ass.

“Shut up.”

“Left hand on blue!” Jeonghan said with excitement radiating from his voice. He needed someone to lose or he was going to punch Seungcheol in any moment.

Seungkwan was watching all of their movements like it was some kind of drama, and he wasn’t the only one; Jun and Chan too. 

“I’ve never seen Wonwoo acting like that before. This is so weird is giving me the chills.” Jun said, his phone hanging on his hand. Whatever he was doing became secondary.

“I agree. What the hell is he doing? He’s been flirting with... What was his name? Min... Minghao, yeah. Flirting with him for a while now.” Chan added with amusement on his face.

Soonyoung appeared, he’s been listening their conversation, and passed an arm around Chan before kissing his cheek. 

“I knew it. I knew Hao would be interested in Wonu and viceversa!” Said smiling proudly. Everything was going according to his plan. Of course he wasn’t alone in this, Jeonghan was a great ally. 

“You can call me Cupid from now on! Chan tell me when you want me to set you up with Jun.” Chan turned red and shoved off the older, eyeing Jun to make sure he didn’t hear a thing.

“Don’t say that here! Damn, this is why I can’t have nice things.” Soonyoung just chuckled knowing well the two liked each other, but they needed help.

“Oh.” Chan turned his heads to Jun, who was watching his best friend and Minghao. 

Wonwoo stood up looking at the boy on the floor, he won the bet. With a big smile on his face he offered his hand to the younger, helping him to stand up before speaking:

“I told you.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“First, I’d like to have your number. Second, make me.”

Minghao stood in front of him in silences, his red cheeks shining under the white lights, he passed his fingers through his hair and smiled. 

“Sure.” Only God knows what happened to him when he cupped the other’s face and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was a little bit happy about the kiss. 

“I think I like your lips. Well, we have all night and I won so, time to do everything I say. We should kiss again, yeah.” 

“Yeah.” And with that Wonwoo started the kiss first, placing both of his hands around Minghao’s waist.

Meanwhile, Jun and Chan stared at the two boys for a few seconds before facing each other. Pink faces. Soonyoung laughed and let them be. There was plenty of time for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much if you read the whole thing and tell me what do you think?? 🥺 like i said, there may be errors and I’m tired kdmdnd but i hope you liked it


End file.
